


Elated

by AquamarineHoodies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Bokuto are considered owls for a reason, BokuAka Week 5, Bokuto keeps planning these not-dates and Akaashi has to put up with his antics, Future Fic, M/M, but hey he's hopelessly in love, good gosh darn they're so oblivious, i wasn't actually planning to turn this into a full-fledged fic it just happened?, well both of them are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineHoodies/pseuds/AquamarineHoodies
Summary: In which Bokuto and Akaashi are pining idiots in love.





	1. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bokuto makes plans to go cherry blossom viewing and Akaashi is sleepy.
> 
> BokuAka Week 5 | Day 1: Cherry Blossoms

Akaashi's barely keeping himself awake this morning on the train. You can't really blame him for the fact that it was really cozy with the heating turned up to fight the chill outside, the slight hum of the train, and the support for his back on the seat. He would have fallen asleep on the spot.

Of course, he wasn't going to let his efforts to get up at 5:30 to catch the 7 A.M. train go for naught. After all, today was the first day of Spring. It was Bokuto who was so persistent that their former team meet up before college and school started and for all of them and they would be swallowed by their studies and practice.

However, his idea was to go cherry blossom viewing and that they all have a picnic, but Bokuto wanted to show Akaashi around his campus and the city. _"You're going to love the gym we have for the volleyball team! And remember that guy Ushiwaka from Miyagi? He's here too but maaan he's really serious. He's even more of a killjoy than you!"_ Akaashi recalled him saying on the phone, slightly irked by that last remark.

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate against his leg and chime, the notification for any group chats he was in which was really just the Fukurodani volleyball team and the setter group chat he was in because of 'that-really-crappy Oikawa'. Taking his phone out and checking his messages there were three new texts in the team's group chat.

**Onaga: sry guys (7:17)**

**Onaga: i wont be able to make it today because my parents have asked me to take care of my sis today (7:17)**

**Onaga: you guys have fun (7:18)**

Akaashi was about to click the power button on his phone when another message popped up.

**Konoha: I'm gonna have to back out of the plan too (7:20)**

**Konoha: Our college has already started and we already have an Economics assignment which I didn't really I kind of didn't save yesterday on my laptop fml (7:21)**

**Konoha: Komi says something about a test on Monday which he hasn't started preparing for ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (7:21)**

**Konoha: Maybe next time my dudes (7:22)**

Akaashi squinted at his phone and could already see what was going on if Konoha was involved. In fact, he was pretty sure he had the whole team in on it. He sighed and locked his phone.

Looking outside the window the sky wasn't that blue and it wasn't that gray either. This particular part of Tokyo was a bit far from the suburbs where he lived so there were skyscrapers that could be seen here and there.

An announcement over the speakers told Akaashi that the next stop was where he had to get down and the next thing you know he was swiping his card through the gates and out of the station facing the cold air. Pulling up his scarf closer neck, he walked towards the direction of his former captain's university.

Knowing Bokuto, he was often a man of planning and taking no action. So when he was near the college inquiry desk to ask for his dorm and headed towards his building, he knew Bokuto would be asleep at this hour. Luckily, he had Kuroo as his roommate, so just as he predicted when he knocked at the door, there was the ex-captain of Nekoma sporting his signature bed head and lazy grin.

"Hey, Akaashi,"

"Good morning, Kuroo-san," he greeted back.

"Ah, come in," he said, gesturing his hand towards the room and closing the the door as Akaashi entered and said a quick 'pardon the intrusion'. "Bokuto's still asleep, but I'm guessing you probably already knew that. Sorry about the mess." The room wasn't all that messy. Just a few clothes lying here and there some boxes near the desks which probably hadn't been opened and unpacked yet.

"It's alright. How have you been?" he asked, the two of them taking a seat on the bottom bunk in the room. Bokuto's snores from the top bunk could be heard.

"Eh, not bad. Practice for the volleyball has already begun, so it's nice, but the new training regimen it a bit tiring." Akaashi nodded.

"I see." do you want anything to drink? Tea or something?"

"No thank you, I'm fine." A few seconds ticked by. Sensing the slight awkwardness in the conversation, he spoke. "I think I should wake Bokuto-san up now."

"Yeah, I think he's slept for 10 hours now, honestly. He sleeps like a rock." Kuroo sighed and stood up. "Oh, I'll be leaving right now though," he said pulling out his shoes from the shoe cupboard. "I've gotta meet up with Kenma so I'll catch you later Akaashi."

He already knew Kuroo and Kenma had their own little date planned today since Kuroo told Oikawa on the captain group or something and Oikawa asked Kenma on the setter group to which everyone was surprised and happy about (except probably Karasuno's setter who barely said anything on the group chat). Honestly, it made Akaashi quite jealous that he didn't have that kind of thing with Bokuto, but really he wasn't ready to confess and didn't even know if the other even liked him in that way despite being so affectionate. He wasn't going to just ruin their friendship like that.

Akaashi stood up and nodded. "It was nice meeting you too Kuroo-san."

"Tell Bo he to clear the mess off of his desk and it better be gone when I come back," he said before taking a set of keys with him and going out the door. "Oh and one more thing. You two kids be safe," he added with a shit-eating grin and wink and shutting the door before Akaashi could reply.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Climbing up the ladder leading to the sight of Bokuto with his legs sprawled and his arms clutching a pillow to himself. He sat crosslegged at one end of the bed. Smiling to himself, Akaashi quickly whipped out his phone and took a picture, sending it to the team group and typed the caption 'I'm here and he's asleep'. There were a few new messages, Sarukui saying he fell sick and was bed ridden. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and took a few more seconds to take in the image of Bokuto's sleeping form and the soft sunlight surrounding him.

He slowly began to pat Bokuto's broad shoulders. "Bokuto-san wake up." There was no response from him and he continued to slowly wake him. "Bokuto-san it's morning." This time he heard a small whine from the owl-like man, and he rolled to the other side.

Akaashi sighed and decided to use his technique that worked every time "You've left me no choice." He began to poke and tickle at the other's sides until a small chortle grew into a hearty laugh.

"STOP- aha AKAAAASHI MERCY-I'm awake! I'm awake!" he exclaimed sitting up. He was clutching at his sides, still giggling, and Akaashi found it absolutely adorable, his salt and pepper hair was down, his face slightly flushed from the laughing.

"Aaaaaah I'm sorry I didn't wake up on time, Akaashi," he said voice slightly cracked from sleeping, arms waving around exaggeratedly.

Akaashi gave a small smile. "It's okay Bokuto-san."

All of a sudden he was wrapped in a warm embrace and large arms engulfed his body. "I missed you so much Akaashi," Bokuto said nuzzling the other's cheek.

Slowly lifting his arms up, Akaashi hugged him back, welcoming his warmth. "I missed you too Bokuto-san."

Maybe they would just have to slowly learn to love each other someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod I think this is late and I won't be able to go through the whole week but this was fun? I can't believe I actually wrote my first fic for Haikyuu!! wow. I hope I got Akaashi's characterization down for such a perfect boy he's so hard to write OTL  
> Talk to me on tumblr @ [aquamarinehoodies](https://aquamarinehoodies.tumblr.com) (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡


	2. Conviction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect not-a-date-but-an-outing and Bokuto is in love with Akaashi for every second of it.
> 
> BokuAka Week 5 | Day 2: Reminiscent

Bokuto wasn't going to fail this time. At least he hoped he wouldn't.

Wait, no. Now was not the time to get dejected. Of course he wouldn't! His plan was practically fail-proof!

Which is why he was currently slapping his face until his cheeks felt sore, at the platform on Ueno station. Avoiding the gazes on any onlookers , he pumped his fists in the air in determination. 

Making sure to carry out all his actions smoothly this time, he had called up Akaashi for their weekly chat to catch up and casually dropped that they should meet up again soon. After all, it had been a month since their outing to go cherry blossom viewing. Not that the whole experience had been bad, Bokuto just couldn't find the right opportunity enough, and where there was he kind of chickened out. So this time he scheduled a not-a-date-but-an-outing to Ueno park.

Akaashi's train would be arriving in about a minute according to the timings displayed on the digital board. He waited for his junior at the gate where the train passengers would exit. Soon enough, he saw a familiar figure clad in a simple striped blue t-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Compared to his graphic 'Owl You Need Is Love' t-shirt and jeans, Akaashi looked like a model as always. Getting up from the bench he was sitting on and adjusting his messenger bag, he waved a hand at Akaashi, to get his attention, at which he looked up and returned a small wave of his own.  

They walked towards each and met halfway, Bokuto being the first to greet him. "Hey, hey, hey Akaashi!"

Akaashi gave a small smile in return. "Hello Bokuto-san."

"How was the ride?"

"Much better since I didn't have to wake up by 5:30 this time."

Bokuto pouted in return. "Aw, Akaashi I didn't mean to oversleep last time, really."

"I'm just kidding Bokuto-san. Although, the afternoon trains are much more stuffier on this line."

In that fashion, they kept talking and eventually began to walk towards their destination, which was about fifteen minutes away from the station. They eventually reached the entrance of the park which ice-cream and balloon vendors right at the front. The two of them observed the city's mascot, some sort of cherry blossom character being surrounded by probably four to five year-olds who were hitting the costume. One of them started crying and had to be carried away by her father. 

"I think the first time I came here was during a field trip in elementary school and I still remember seeing that mascot. I wouldn't be surprised if as a child you had done the same as those children, Bokuto-san," Akaashi said with a small chuckle.

Bokuto folded his hands over his chest in annoyance. "Akaashi! You're so mean," he grumbled.

The some of the park's trees were still bearing a few cherry blossoms, as the trees in Ueno bloomed a bit later than the ones in the rest of the city. Since the park was a famous spot for cherry blossom viewing, most of the thing in the park were cherry blossom themed, including the manhole covers. The park the two of them had gone to previously however, wasn't this one but Shinjuku Gyoen since the blossoms bloomed there earlier. They made their way towards the ticket counter and stood in the line, deciding where they would begin their expedition of the park. "Did you have any specific place you wanted to start with?" Akaashi spoke.

Bokuto put his hand to chin in thought. "Hmm, I was thinking we would start with the zoo first and grab lunch along the way? But if you have anywhere you want to go first I'm cool with that."

"No, the zoo sounds fine to me," he replied.

As they made their way towards the front, Bokuto requested for two tickets for the zoo. Being the senpai, he paid for both their tickets, against Akaashi's protests. Smiling and saying that it was okay, Bokuto slapped the other's back a bit too forcefully, to which he received a frown in return. 

Approaching the park's zoo, Bokuto caught sight of the two pandas in front of the gates of the zoo. Bouncing on his feet and grabbing Akaashi's arm, he dragged the younger of the two in front of the pandas. "Akaashi, smile! We have to take a photo together!"

"Huh?" he responded, and before he could react, Bokuto pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a selfie of the two. Blinking owlishly, as if trying to process what just happened, he spoke "Bokuto-san, a bit of a warning next time."

Checking to see how the photo of the two came out, he stared at the screen as he saw Akaashi managed to smile within the given few seconds and looked amazingly photogenic at the same time. "But you look perfect as always," he retorted, and sent a copy through the messenger for him to keep, and to prove his point.

Maybe it was just his imagination, but his cheeks were slightly tinged with pink. "Even so-" the notification sound of ducks quacking prevented Akaashi from finishing his sentence. It was the sound the owl-like former captain had kept on Akaashi's phone for him two years ago. Sighing and unlocking his phone, Bokuto watched as he tapped on the photo he had sent. "Well, I think you look perfect as well, Bokuto-san."

The corners of his mouth lifting in a smile, Bokuto pulled the setter into one of his signature hugs, unbeknownst to him that his junior was smiling back into his shoulder.

They eventually began their tour of the park, the first exhibit they saw being the pandas and then the elephants, both times Bokuto pressing his face towards into the glass and marvelling at them. He made sure to take tons of photos of Akaashi and him and sent them to Kuroo and Konoha to let them know how the not-a-date-but-an-outing was going. By the time they were approaching the exhibit for the owls Bokuto was walking with a spring in his step. Akaashi too had a smile on his face as one thing they had in common was their love for owls.

When they reached the guide there was talking about their oldest owl there, Benkei and how he belonged to the southern white-faced species. After giving the small that had gathered there a few more facts about owls, they were asked who all wanted to pet them. Bokuto immediately raised his hand and waved it excitedly and Akaashi put his up more calmly.

A few helpers had come around with owls on their arms and approached them. One of the female guides approached the duo with what Bokuto recognized as a barn owl on her arm. "Which one of you would like to go first?" she asked.

Bokuto looked at Akaashi and being the gentleman he was informed the guide. "He would like to go first!"

Akaashi's eyebrows raised and he looked towards him. "Bokuto-san, it isn't necessary-"

"Alright, then," she smiled, and moved her arm to face to Akaashi. "They don't like to be petted too aggresively so please be careful."

Akaashi hesitantly placed his right arm on the owl's head and stroked its feathers gently. The owl slowly closed its eyes in approval. 

"He likes you," the female guide said. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Is that okay?" he asked in return. 

"Oh yes, it's fine. They might poop though, I should warn."

He raised his arm in a similar way the guide had Carefully handing over the owl to the setter's right arm, the animal flapped it's wings once to and moved it's feet to find a comfortable way of resting.

Softly continuing to pet the owl Akaashi asked. "Does it have a name?"

The guide nodded. "His name is Rei. He's been with us for about three years." 

Bokuto had once again pulled out his camera and took multiple photos of Akaashi holding the arm. "Akaashi, smile, smile!" He looked in the direction of the phone and gave a small smile, making Bokuto's heart flutter. _Could he get any more cute?_

Handing the owl back to the guide, she gave him the same instructions of not petting them too hard as she face Bokuto. Slowly copying Akaashi's movements a few moments ago, the owl once again closed his eyes in acceptance. Trying to keep as calm as possible, Bokuto looked at Akaashi in excitement to see him smiling at him.

"Wow! Both of you are great with owls!" the guide said. "Would like to hold him as well?"

"Would I?" he said excitement. "I'd love to!"

When the female guide handed over the owl to Bokuto, it had given a soft hoot before adjusting on the new surface, and had pooped right on Bokuto's forearm. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. 

"Ah, sorry about that sir let me get the tissues and sanitizer," she said hurredly going through the fanny pack she had attached. 

Bokuto let out a laugh. "It's no big deal. An owl actually pooped on me once when I was holding one as a kid, so I'll just consider this as good luck!"

Akaashi tilted his head "What would you need good luck for today?"

Bokuto gave a toothy grin in reply. "You'll see!"

* * *

 

They'd been defeated by Itachiyama that day in the Spring Interhigh semi-finals. Bokuto had been a their second-year ace and with his over-confidence had declared to their captain and team that he would lead them to victory at the nationals. Akaashi had been the reliable first year setter who had been subbed in and out of matches with his senpai who he would probably replace as the team's official setter, and would often stay back with Bokuto for extra practice when he requested that he toss to him.

The coaches had treated them to lunch at an udon place after their match and the mood amongst team the was solemn. A few of them were still sniffling as they ate. Their senpai had been the ones to comfort them and told them by saying that they made it all the nationals and that should be proud, but Bokuto knew that they were the most distraught ones after having come so close.

At some point Bokuto had excused himself to go to the washroom, but eventually just left the restaurant without anyone noticing. He needed time to take in all the emotions he experience up till this point. The taste of defeat was bitter and unpleasant. He wandered off around Tokyo and ultimately reached Ueno park, since it was so close to where the tournament was held. 

Trudging along the park and barely paying attention to his surroundings, he took a seat on one of the park benches. He stared up at the clear blue sky to see a a few crows flying. Around him were a few families sitting in the grasses and couples holding each other's hands. It wasn't fair. Why was he the only one upset while everyone else was happy?

He suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, the display lit up and read Akaashi's name. He didn't want to face the wrath of his junior so he swiped across right to pick up the call. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak.

"Bokuto-san. Where are you?" Akaashi's voice spoke on the other end

He took a few seconds to find his voice. "Ueno park."

"Please stay where you are. I'm coming to find you," and there was a beep to indicate the end of the call.

No less than ten minutes later, there was the setter jogging towards him, carrying his duffel bag as well as Bokuto's around his arms. _Stupid, he left his bag._ He placed both of them on the ground and was panting in exhaustion. He took a seat on the bench with Bokuto and placed his hands on his knees, regaining his breath. "You know," he began. "You can be quite a handful sometimes, Bokuto-san."

He spoke, almost in a whisper. "I'm sorry."

"Our coaches were worried. MIzoguchi-senpai's furious."

"Sorry."

Akaashi looked up at him and furrowed his eyebrows. "Bokuto-san, what's wrong?"

He didn't reply as he didn't have the words to express what he wanted.

He heard a sigh beside him. "If this is about the fact that we lost, and you think it's your fault, you're wrong." The ace looked up at him with wide eyes. "If there's anything I've learned from volleyball this year, it's the fact that we win or lose as a team. No one person stands on the court alone."

Bokuto stood up suddenly, facing the setter. "But I'm supposed to be the ace! I wasn't good enough! There's was so much more I could've have done! If only I went a step further, or practiced my spikes enough, or-" before he knew it, tears of frustration had gathered in his eyes. He was now crying in front of his junior. _How much worse could it get?_ "Most importantly," he said in between sniffs, and hastily tried wiping his tears. "I just started to enjoy volleyball!"

Akaashi stood up and held him by the shoulders. "You're not the only who feels they could have done more. Our senpais, new members, even me. You're not alone when you say that Bokuto-san." Bokuto looked up and into the the first-years eyes. His eyes were red from crying as well. They all cried after the match. "I could have been a better setter and given a better toss, but that's not the point. We learn from our mistakes, improve, and move on. More importantly, I think anyone would say you were at your peak performance today."

Bokuto continued staring at him with wide eyes. Before he broke down and began to cry aloud, Akaashi already had a hankerchief out, and Bokuto pulled the him into a bone-crushing embrace. The setter had stayed with him the entire time, rubbing his back to stop the hiccups.

After that day when went home, Bokuto realized, Akaashi had been with him at his best and worst, and that he was in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like a day behind on the prompts and wasn't planning to do this for the whole week, much less incorporate them into a full fledged fic, but DAMN my brain has never felt more alive.  
> RIP me I'm sorry I meant to finish day 3 as well but I've been down with the flu the whole day today and my body hurts but my brain is still functioning.  
> Fun fact: The idea where an owl pooped on Bokuto was one I reused from the headcanons I had for him and posted on tumblr [over here](http://aquamarinehoodies.tumblr.com/post/156046072458/random-bokuto-headcanons).


	3. Highlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Akaashi, Bokuto has always been breath-taking.
> 
> BokuAka Week 5 | Day 3: Wings/Fly

It had been 3 months since the owl-haired spiker had made a move and finally confessed to his former setter. It turned out that the owl that day in Ueno park had given him good luck and enough courage to finally convey his feelings, and Akaashi had gladly reciprocated them. Since then, the two of them had been breaking into the whole concept of a relationship, as neither of them had any previous experience from one.

They took turns going back and forth to visit each on days they had off. Although, Akaashi had to admit, he was probably the one who was struggling with the more couple-y things. The internet told him that flowers were nice, so one time when they went on a date to a restaurant, Akaashi bought a bouquet of peonies which Bokuto had kept in a glass on the desk in his room. Another time he gotten them matching owl phone straps when he saw them at a gift show and thought Bokuto would like them. He indeed had and hugged Akaashi. _'Aw, Akaashi you're so cute!' ._ Apart from that he wasn't too sure how else he was supposed to a good boyfriend.

And that's where Oikawa Tooru unexpectedly came into play.

**Pretty Setter Squad (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡**

**Oikawa: Guuuys!!! I hope you're all going to come and see me kick some ass at the uni quarter finals :DDD (16:47)**

**Kenma: ? (16:53)**

**Kenma: Kuroo has his quarter-finals this weekend too but I'm pretty sure you're not in their team (16:53)**

**Oikawa: That's right pudding-chan (16:54)**

**Oikawa: Guess who's up against them (16:55)**

**Oikawa: Why of course me (16:56)**

**Kenma: You know I told Kuroo I'd see him play during the semi-finals but now I'll probably attend the quarter-finals too (16:57)**

**Oikawa: Aww is it to see me? >/////< (16:58)**

**Kenma: No (17:32)**

**Kenma: It's to see you be defeated (17:32)**

**Oikawa: So mean!!! You hurt my feelings pudding-chan :'''( (17:40)**

**You: Kenma-kun, I'm joining you too. (18:28)**

**Kenma: Sounds good to me (18:34)**

**You: I'll get back to you so we can co-ordinate the timings (18:35)**

**Oikawa: I can't believe this (18:36)**

**Oikawa: Keiji-chan I trusted you (18:36)**

**Oikawa: At least I still have refreshing-kun on my side (18:37)**

**Sugawara: Actually since you guys defeated Daichi's team to reach the quarterfinals he's pretty upset which makes me upset ^^; (18:47)**

**Oikawa: Suga-chan T-T (18:50)**

**Kageyama: what is going on (22:14)**

Three days later, Akaashi found himself sitting at the somewhat-middle row seats at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. The crowd was slowly beginning to trickle in and none of the teams had made their appearance on the court yet. Kenma still hadn't arrived yet, and the seat right next to him was his. The two sports commentators seated were probably giving a run down of the players in the two teams and going over plays in the previous matches for the TV broadcast.

A few minutes later, Akaashi looked up from his game of Angry Birds on his phone and saw Kenma approaching him, and he got up so the other setter could see him. They greeted each other briefly before taking their seats. Akaashi thought Kenma was a cool guy. They hadn't talked much apart from the practice matches, training camps, and recently from the group chat they had, but he had a unique playing style which he was intrigued by.

The crowd began to grow louder as the team representing Chuo University, Oikawa's team, entered from the left side of the court. Of course, that smug bastard was waving towards the crowd. In fact, he was looking specifically for the two of them as he turned towards the other two setters and sent a wink their way. Feeling a vein throbbing in his forehead, an expression of disgust took place on Akaashi's face, and Kenma's as well.

Akaashi spoke, "We never had to face him in any match in high school, but he really knows how to rile up a person."

The pudding-head nodded, "We never had to face them either, but Shouyou told me about their match against him. The Grand King."

Shouyou? Ah, Bokuto's disciple. "I thought Tsukuba had an incredibly strong team with two of the country's top aces, but Chuo is no less."

Kenma squinted. Chuo had alreasy began their warm-ups and he noticed someone with a buzz-cut and bald stripes. "Kiryu," he said, giving a slight pause. "Right? The number ace."

"Yes. Him, as well as Nohebi's former captain."

"Oh. Daishou," he scrunched his nose. "They have Yaku-san as their libero as well. Isn't that Karasuno's Azumane as well?"

Akaashi nodded. "It seems so."

The noise in the stadium grew again as Tsukuba's team entered the court from the right.  Akaashi's hopes were that he wouldn't be recognized by Bokuto in the crowd to surprise him, so he considered that he reached the all-clear once the team started their warm-ups.

Kenma had been staring intently at the two teams during their warm-ups. Akaashi had seen how analytical of a person he was, and even though he claimed volleyball was just okay for him, he could really tell he was interested in the line-ups for both of the teams.

"Is that," he started, furrowing his eyebrows slightly. "Iwaizumi-san? I think that's his name. In Tsukuba?"

Akaashi looked towards Tsukuba's side, and there indeed was the spikey-haired former ace of Seijoh. "The 'Iwa-chan-san' Oikawa-san keeps mentioning? They're dating aren't they?"

"Mm."

This match was certainly going to be interesting.

The match would consist of five sets, as standard for college level volleyball teams. The coin toss was won by Chuo, and they had chosen to serve first. For the first set, Bokuto was a part of the starting line-up. Ushijima was on the court as well on Tsukuba's side and the rest of the player's were obviously either seniors or other first-years he didn't know of. On Chuo's side, Yaku had already been placed in, Kiryu was up in the front, and Oikawa was the first to serve.

The score was building up slowly to 3-5, with Tsukuba leading. No doubt, Akaashi could feel his partner's agitation from all that way  as he was itching to spike the ball. 

The was had just been passed to Tsukuba's setter, when he heard Bokuto call for the toss. "Bring it!"

And it almost seemed like forever since he had witnessed his spiking form.

To him, the first time he saw the ace hit a spike in his first year in high school, during practice was almost surreal. It felt like he had seen a human grow wings, if only for a moment, and fly. There was a specific thing about Bokuto in his absolute peak and point of perfection, that Akaashi couldn't pinpoint. 

And of course, it being the first point he scored in the match, he topped it off with trademark _'Hey, hey, hey!'_ and punched his first upwards in the air.

It was captivating.

Tsukuba had won the first two sets, the second one reaching a deuce. For the third set, Bokuto had been subbed out and replaced by Iwaizumi, and one of the team's middle blocker's was replaced by Kuroo. Here's where things had suddenly escalated.

In the middle of the set, Oikawa had gone for a dump instead of a set-up and the ball ended up landing on Iwaizumi's face. The point would have been Chuo's, had it not been for Oikawa's hand touching the net which the referee had caught. The wing spiker was clearly fuming and the rest of his teammates, especially Kuroo were laughing at the shot on Iwaizumi's head. Going under the net, Iwaizumi had crossed over to the other team and grabbed Oikawa by the shirt, hitting the back of his head. He yelled something, and half-straining-his-ears to hear past the crowd and half-lip reading, Akaashi was pretty sure it was something along the lines of _'If you're going to hit my face then at least score a point, Shittykawa!'_

Oikawa had grumbled something in response, and Iwaizumi insulted him _'Crappykawa! Trashykawa!"_ before the two smashed their lips together for no more than a second, and Iwaizumi returned to his side of the court. 

Squeals and laughter filled the stadium, and Akaashi nearly became deaf.

* * *

The match had ended with Tsukuba winning the fifth and final set, and Akaashi had joined the part of the crowd that was cheering at the end. Kenma had stuck to clapping, and he too had a smile on his face.

After the two teams shook hands with each other, they were turning to thank the audience, and when Tsukuba reached their side of the stadium, Bokuto almost immediately spotted Akaashi and they made eye contact, golden orbs widening in delight and a ten thousand watt smile just for him. He had forgot to bow with the team and was about two seconds late to do so, and Akaashi just chuckled at the small blunder that was so typical of him. 

And that was just one of the many reasons he had fallen in love with the man.

(Of course, after the match Akaashi suggested they take a selfie together and he posted it in the setter group with the caption 'Victory'.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally all my knowledge regarding volleyball is from the series itself, games on TV and Wikipedia so my apologies for any factual errors.  
> The players for Tsukuba and Chuo (both of which are actual Universities and are the top for the number of wins for college-league tournaments) were chosen with the help Furudate's dream team.  
> As for IwaOi being in different colleges, the extra in volume 17 suggested that they would be going their own paths for their higher studies and hence would aim to defeat each other.  
> Plus the spat they had on the court was inspired by [this incident](http://pickle.nine.com.au/2017/03/29/12/40/japanese-volleyball-players-kiss-after-fight-on-court) that occurred and I couldn't help it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ohmygod I think this is late and I won't be able to go through the whole week but this was fun? I can't believe I actually wrote my first fic for Haikyuu!! wow. I hope I got Akaashi's characterization down for such a perfect boy he's so hard to write OTL  
> Talk to me on tumblr @ [aquamarinehoodies](https://aquamarinehoodies.tumblr.com) (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡


End file.
